<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Имя by LaurielAnarwen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175226">Имя</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen'>LaurielAnarwen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aliens, Angst, Clones, Don't copy to another site, Gen, References to Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У клонов нет даже имён, только номера.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aayla Secura &amp; Quinlan Vos, Kit Fisto &amp; Aayla Secura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Имя</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1. Возможен ООС и неточности в матчасти.<br/>2. Время действия: «Эпизод 2», сразу после Джеонозиса.<br/>2. Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву для команды WTF Adventurers Club 2020.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мерный гул двигателей корабля, вспышки и завихрения гиперпространственного тоннеля за иллюминаторами всегда действовали на Эйлу успокаивающе: это значило, что они с учителем успешно выполнили миссию и летят домой (а после того, что было на Рилоте и Киффексе, называть Корусант домом даже в мыслях было особенно приятно).</p><p>В этот раз, однако, успокоиться не получалось, потому что всё было <i>не так</i>: да, она выполнила миссию, и даже, наверное, успешно, но это была не просто миссия, а начало чего-то непредставимо огромного и очень страшного; и учителя рядом не было — он улетел на какое-то «особое задание» уже давно, и с тех пор выходил на связь очень редко и ненадолго, никогда при этом не сообщая, ни где он, ни чем занят. Лишь скупо говорил, что всё в порядке, и, если успевал, интересовался её успехами. Поэтому с Джеонозиса Эйла летела не с ним и неизменным видавшим виды, но надёжным астродроидом в маленьком двухместном кораблике. В огромном крейсере разместились все уцелевшие в джеонозийской бойне джедаи, несколько отрядов клонов — неожиданного и странного пополнения ВАР — и сенатор от Набу, оказавшаяся на Джеонозисе и вовсе непонятно каким образом. Личные каюты выделили только сенатору и магистрам Йоде и Винду, остальные довольствовались сидячими местами в общих отсеках — благо, лететь до Корусанта через гиперпространство было всего часов десять.</p><p>Эйле отчаянно не хватало учителя, его уверенности, весёлой безбашенности и вечного, неискоренимого оптимизма. А особенно — его умения всё сложное сделать простым. Сейчас, когда она почти физически ощущала, как сгущается над Республикой тьма, это было бы особенно кстати. Умение отпускать было важной частью жизни любого джедая, и неважно, шла речь об учителе, ученике, друге, родственнике, возлюбленном… Джедай не мог, не должен был иметь привязанностей. Эйла знала это умом, но не могла постичь сердцем, не говоря о том, что всё, что она видела в Храме, убеждало: жить вовсе без привязанностей — невозможно. Если ты, конечно, не магистр Йода.</p><p>Поудобнее устроившись в жёстком кресле, Эйла старалась расслабить перенапряжённые мышцы, очистить разум от слишком сильных, слишком ярких и неприятных впечатлений, отпустить боль и тревогу в Силу, найти спокойствие и равновесие внутри и вовне. Что <i>нужно</i> сделать, она знала. Знала, как. Но — всё равно не получалось, не помогали никакие техники. В прошлый раз, когда такое произошло с ней, она нашла опору в уверенности учителя. Да и усомнилась она тогда всего лишь в себе. Сейчас было намного хуже — казалось, шатается и вот-вот обвалится само мироздание: мирное время Республики подходило к концу. Битва на Джеонозисе была не просто битвой — она была предвестником войны, а клоны — её глашатаями.</p><p>Само это слово — «война» — отдавалось в голове взрывами, грохотом тяжёлых боевых машин, яркими вспышками бластеров. Был у войны и запах — гари, палёного пластика, крови. Сама же война представлялась огромным чудовищным драконом, многоглавым и непобедимым, пышущим огнём, ненасытным и требующим всё новых и новых жертв.</p><p>А ведь учитель знал, что будет война, подумала Эйла. Знал — и не сказал. И напрасно: может, тогда она подготовилась бы лучше. Если вообще можно подготовиться к чему-то столь неохватному, как война.</p><p>— Прости, я не помешаю?</p><p>Она отвернулась от иллюминатора, за которым расцветали причудливые завихрения гиперпространства, и встретилась взглядом с большими и внимательными тёмными глазами. В памяти всплыло имя: мастер-джедай Кит Фисто, Эйла знала его в лицо, но никогда не общалась один на один. Она указала ему на свободное сиденье напротив. Тот сел и, улыбнувшись, протянул ей слегка запотевшую бутылку воды.</p><p>— Спасибо, — слегка растерянно сказала Эйла, — но…</p><p>— Выпей… Эйла, верно? — она кивнула. Улыбка наутолана стала шире. — Полегчает.</p><p>Эйла осторожно взяла из его рук прохладную бутылку, отвернула крышку и сделала маленький глоток. ...А потом жадно припала к воде и оторвалась только тогда, когда в бутылке не осталось ни капли. Она и понятия не имела, что так сильно хочет пить.</p><p>Легче и правда стало: слегка расслабились сведённые судорогой плечи, перестали нервно подёргиваться кончики лекку, отступила монотонная головная боль.</p><p>Мастер Фисто ответил на её — на этот раз искреннее и уверенное — «спасибо» очередной улыбкой, такой заразительной, что Эйла не стала противиться себе и тоже улыбнулась. В глазах Кита Фисто танцевали искорки смеха — но быстро погасли, и он снова посерьёзнел:</p><p>— Тебя всё ещё что-то тревожит, Эйла, — не вопрос, утверждение.</p><p>Если бы это был учитель, Эйла сказала бы, что. «Меня учили защищать — ты же и учил, Квинлан. А на войне нужно совсем другое. И мне страшно — страшно за тех, кого мы не сможем спасти, а их будет много, ведь спасти всех нельзя, а война ненасытна. Война — дракон, который тем больше голоден, чем больше пожирает».</p><p>Если бы это был учитель… но учитель был далеко. И Эйла ответила Киту Фисто другое, не то, что сказала бы Квинлану, но тоже правду:</p><p>— У них нет имён.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— У клонов. У них нет имён, только номера. Я сражалась с ними бок о бок, и они помогали расчищать завалы потом. Искали живых…</p><p>Пыль забивалась в глаза и в горло, заставляя кашлять и часто-часто моргать. Взрыв обрушил часть свода в одном из туннелей, ведущих к арене Петранаки, и кто-то остался там, под завалом — Эйла чувствовала их в Силе, ещё живых. Она держала свод, не давая погрести тоннель окончательно, а солдаты в одинаковой броне, с одним лицом на всех, но такие удивительно разные при этом, вытаскивали четверых своих. Живыми остались трое, и Эйла помнила отчаянные глаза одного из клонов, повторявшего тихо и безнадёжно: «Двадцать Третий, Двадцать Третий, давай же…»</p><p>— Они зовут друг друга номерами, мастер Фисто… и представляются так же.</p><p>«Клон-кадет КК-5052, к вашим услугам, сэр… мэм». Безукоризненная выправка, какой позавидует и сенатская стража, гордо вздёрнутый подбородок, взгляд острый и прямой, как клинок, и где-то в глубине тёмных зрачков — лёгкая растерянность и тщательно спрятанное, но всё равно слишком явное восхищение.</p><p>Одинаковые, но очень, очень разные.</p><p>Неотличимы друг от друга они были, только когда из живых становились мёртвыми.</p><p>— Они совсем не похожи друг на друга, — справившись с собой, продолжила она. Кит Фисто слушал внимательно, не перебивая. — А зовут друг друга номерами, как… дроиды. Но они живые! Это…</p><p>— Неправильно, — закончил за неё Фисто.</p><p>Эйла кивнула. Именно так: неправильно. Не должно быть.</p><p>Кит Фисто потянулся вперёд и накрыл ладонью её сцепленные на коленях руки. Прикосновение не было неприятным, напротив — тёплый жест поддержки, нужный сейчас больше любых слов. Впрочем, молчать мастер тоже не стал.</p><p>— Магистр Винду сказал, что из клонов сформируют основную ударную силу ВАР: их разобьют на батальоны и к каждому приставят генерала-джедая.</p><p>— Ты говорил с магистром Винду?</p><p>Кит пожал плечами, всё ещё легонько поглаживая её пальцы.</p><p>— Хотел быть в курсе. Ты права, Эйла: эти клоны очень разные, несмотря на то, что их растили в одинаковых условиях, у них один прототип и один генетический код. Они мало что видели в жизни. Но это как раз поправимо, в том числе, если всё будет так, как сказал магистр Винду, — нашими силами. Их создали для войны и даже имён не дали, но, — он нахмурился, — это не значит, что только войну они должны знать всю жизнь. Или что мы должны обращаться к ним по номерам, как к дроидам. Я убеждён: даже сепаратисты своим «понял-понял» имена дают, чем мы хуже?</p><p>И снова на его улыбку нельзя было не ответить.</p><p>— Каминоанцы проделали большую работу, пытаясь лишить клонов любой индивидуальности, — продолжил он, — однако война ещё толком не началась, а мы уже видим, что у них не слишком получилось. Дальнейшее же зависит от нас: мы можем показать этим юношам, что в мире есть не только война, а жить можно не только по армейскому уставу.</p><p>— Ещё — по Кодексу джедаев, — хмыкнула Эйла.</p><p>— И всё же я не знаю ни одного джедая, который соблюдал бы его до последней буквы, — улыбнулся Кит, быстро глянув куда-то в сторону. Эйла скосила глаза: через широкий проход, у противоположного ряда иллюминаторов Анакин Скайуокер спал, сложившись в слишком маленьком для него кресле в три погибели и устроившись щекой на плече своего учителя. В груди снова неприятно шевельнулась тоска по Квинлану и глухая обида: неужели хотя бы ей он не мог сказать… ну хоть что-нибудь об этой своей миссии?</p><p>— Но что мы, джедаи, можем дать этим клонам, кроме войны? — спросила она.</p><p>Кит Фисто улыбнулся так ярко, что Эйле вспомнилось солнце — не злое, испепеляющее рилотское, а ласковое золотое солнце Набу:</p><p>— Учитывая, что они в своей жизни вовсе ничего не видели… буквально — весь мир. А для начала — хотя бы имена и право их выбирать.</p><p>Сжимающая грудь тревога ослабила хватку впервые с того момента, как Эйла вдохнула обжигающий воздух Джеонозиса.</p><p>Кит похлопал её по руке и поднялся, намереваясь уйти.</p><p>— Мастер Фисто!</p><p>Он обернулся:</p><p>— Кит.</p><p>— Кит, — кивнула она. И добавила: — Спасибо.</p><p>— Совершенно не за что, — он снова улыбнулся, и Эйла подумала, что совсем не возражала бы видеть эту улыбку чаще.</p><p>*</p><p>— «Звёздный Корпус» поступает под ваше командование, сэр! Мэм!</p><p>Безукоризненная выправка, гордо вздёрнутый подбородок, острый и прямой взгляд. Но по броне, бывшей прежде идеально белой, теперь бегут золотые узоры.</p><p>— Рада видеть вас, коммандер КК-5052, — ответила Эйла. Совсем не по уставу, но, к её удивлению, клон лишь весело хмыкнул. И сказал:</p><p>— Коммандер Блай, мэм. Меня зовут Блай.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>